Change your life!
by Sunny Ice
Summary: Something strange is going on with the girls in Amity Park. Danny and Tucker have to deal with a cuddly goth*DannyxSam*, a growing up halfa-cousin and some more freaked out girls. And in the meantime the boys should solve the mystery about their behaviour... My answer to WingedNinja's challenge in "Girl, please!".
1. More strange than the usual stuff

AN: This is my answer to the DP-Challenge _Winged Ninja 29_ set in her story "Girl, please!", and I hope you all like it. It may be a get a bit confusing, why Dani is living with the Fentons, but Danny and Sam aren't together. The timeline isn't PostPP, it is just somewhere in the series after Dani showed up. Danny has revealed his secret to his parents and Dani's along with it. She got kinda adopted. That's what WN told me.

In my continuation I call her 'cousin', because she's really his clone, but everybody leaves that description for her. Just like in the series, nothing fancy.

The writer's block I had creeped into me and kicked my creativity out while being at the beginning of this. Who knows my stlye will detect where my creativity stroke back and won:-)

So, enough talking, after the dis~/claimer we can begin (or continue for that matter).

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Danny Phantom". Or Scooby-Doo...  
****Claimer: The way the characters are composed from this point on (aka "the storyline") is my intellectual property.**

* * *

"What-the-hell-was-that?" Tucker and I landed three blocks away from my house and became visible and tangible again.

"I have no idea, but it sure is strange." I looked around. Dani didn't follow us, neither did Jazz and I couldn't see Sam anywhere. I sighed relieved. "Let's get the facts together..."

Tucker laid a hand on my arm. "Dude, I can't think about strange behaviour with an empty stomach. And Nasty Burger is just around the corner." The cheeriness in his voice was visible in his light steps as he walked away. I shook my head exasperated and followed him.

**(At Nasty Burger)**

"Okay, question of the day: Why did all three girls in my house act so strange?" I said and took a bite of my burger.

"Starting with Sam: First she screamed at you for your shirt, then she laughed about me, and then she spoke ill of Valerie." He counted with his fingers, then he looked at them and sighed. "I know, she doesn't like Val, but what about the thing with the money? Sam never bragged about being one of the richest."

"Exactly. And since when does she have a problem with me wearing white? Jazz reacted smilar to my black shirt."

"So that was the shouting."

"Mhm. After I changed, I heard a crash in her room. She opened the door, yelled at me about the shirt, then she was sweet as honey asking me to keep our noise -or rather Sam's noise- down and then she cried something about being single." I looked at my fingers as I had repeated Tuckers gesture with counting. Three things, like Sam.

"And you changed again." He pointed at my blue shirt. I nodded, still in my thoughts.

"Okay, Sam and Jazz could have their time of the month, but Dani?"

Tucker pulled a face at my words, sensible to everything considering the human body except for the surface of good-looking girls.

"What I'm trying to say..." I rolled my eyes at his face. "Is, that even Dani's not-ghost-half isn't human. She's just ectoplasm. She doesn't sweat either." He understood.

"What's her three points?"

"She doesn't have more than one. I didn't give her the chance to-"

"Kill us?"

"-do more than swear at me for the shirt."

"Just like I said."

By the time we had finished our meals and headed for the door. Then a thought, or should I admit it was a fear, hit me.

"Hey Tuck? Can I crash at your house? I don't want Dani and Jazz ripping me to pieces."

He just smirked knowingly and nodded.

**(The next morning)**

"Thanks for borrowing me your shirt, Tucker." I said, as we walked to school.

"No problemo. But I still don't get why you didn't fly home to get clean clothes."

"And be either told off by Jazz or shot at by Dani?! No way, I'd rather wear -"

I was cut off when I bumped into something. "Sorry". I didn't look up, it could be Dash or one of his lackies. Wait...in a red skirt?

"Didn't see you, Valerie." I picked up her things: pens, books, ecto-weapon, mascara.

"Maybe it was because your head is simply not capable of watching out for beautiful girls! OR YOU WERE BLIND BECAUSE OF THE COLOR OF YOUR SHIRT!"

"Hey!" Tucker shouted, but it went down in Valerie's yelling, which became louder with every sentence. "IT LOOKS AS IF SOMEONE HAS SPIT ON YOU!"

"Uhm, Val?" I furrowed a brow and pointed at her shirt. "You're wearing the exact same color."

She burst in tears as suddenly as she had startet yelling at me. "I know! Since we don't have much money left, I have to buy my clothes at-" she swallowed. "Regular stores," she whispered. It sounded as fearful as if it was the name of the most cruel ghost she ever got to hunt.

"Not that I mention, really." She giggled now. "It is just, y'know, because of Paulina and the others. I don't have to be clever to hang with them, I just need to buy designer- clothes." She leaned towards us as if she was going to tell us a big secret. "They're the same, but desingers sew in the label for everyone to see." She nodded conspiratingly. Then she looked at me again. "AND WHY ARE YOU STILL INSULTING ME LIKE THAT?!" That said, she turned around and vanished in the school- building.

Tucker and I stood there for a few seconds, not able to say anything in our shock.

"Dude, I don't know much about girls-"

"Finally you admit it." I smirked. Tucker pulled a sour face.

"-but all of them seem to hate you for the shirt you're wearing. Even if it's mine."

I looked at where Valerie had diappeared. "Something's definitely not right here." I turned to my friend. "Tucker, I think we've got a mystery on our hands."

He looked at me as I stood there in the pose of a true hero: with my left index finger pointing towards the sky, my face serious.

"Danny, you'll never again watch Scooby Doo."

u-_-u


	2. First clue for the clueless

AN: I would say sorry, if it were my fault that I didn't post so long. But my hard-drive commited suicide (and failed, luckily), the internet was turned off (never leave important stuff to be managed by others) and here I am: giving you the second part (a bit longer to make up for the wait).

Dis~/claimer as in the first chapter.

* * *

**(In school)**

As I entered the building, I was walking as if it weren't solid tiles, but broken glass beneath my feet.

"Relax, dude, it's not as like anyone is going to jump your back."

"Not jump my back, Tucker, but _stab_ it."

Tucker gave me a strange look. "Maybe yesterday was just a 'all-girls-go-crazy'-day and we didn't know about it."

"Then it has to last 'till today. Why else would Valerie have acted that strange _this_ morning?"

"I-"

I was cut off by an ear-piercing shriek.

"Danny! I am so glad you changed your shirt. It couldn't fit you any better if it were black." Sam walked over to us, being more enthusiastic and happy then Tucker or I ever saw her.

A happy goth?

Find the error in the picture.

"Sorry for repeating myself, but why are you..." I looked at her eyes. _At_, not in. "...wearing pink eyeshadow?"

"Do you like it?" She tilted her head and winked flirtily at me. She was weirder than yesterday. "It was a free sample of a new cosmetic series. I got a parcel yesterday. And since you always tell me to try something new, I thought I'd just do it."

I must have looked dumbstruck. "I never told you to change your style.", I said matter-of-factly. She was Sam- she was too self-confident to even think one second about wearing something else than purple or black.  
Or maybe a bit green.

"'Course you did. Don't you remember? 'Change your life', that's what you told me yesterday." Samgiggled way too girly for her and walked away.

Who was this girl? She generally looked like Sam, but that was it. She didn't sound like her (voice too high-pitched), moved like her (since when does she sway her hips like that?) or acted like her(offensive flirting- so not her thing).

I furrowed my brow and looked after her. Then, still puzzled, but also suspicious, I followed Tucker to our first lesson.

After the lesson Jazz caught me outside the classroom.

"Danny?" her voice sounded completely different than yesterday.

Not whiny, not angry and gladly not creepyly happy.

Just normal.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm not one who is allowed to

tell you to change your life and the behaviour of your friends."

"What?" I blurted out. Did I hear that right? I heard that sentence today already. And Sam and Jazz

rarely agree on something, or even say the exact same sentence.

"I wanted to apologi-"

"Not that! The part after that."

"Shouldn't have yelled?"

"AFTER that."

"I'm not allowed to tell you to..."

"Change your life..." I mumbled. Then, the second thought stroke me. Sam wasn't just acting different, she was also...

I looked at Jazz's face.

"What..." She was confused.

"Nothing." I moved closer.

"What?"

"Nothing." It must be there, somewhere.

"WHAT?" Her yelling let me find it. And the deja-vu I had.

"Jazz, since when do you wear lipstick?"

"Oh, I work on a psychological experiment. How men respond to pink lipstick. You know, because red lipstick...Danny? DANNY! Running away in a conversation is very rude! It could leave traumatic..."

I didn't hear the rest, I was already down the hallway after my best friend.

"Tucker!" I grabbed his elbow and pulled him inside the room he had opened the door to. How did he know, we'd have to go in there?

I went ghost and phazed with Tucker through the wall, flying toward the house with the giant

"Fenton Works" sign on it.

The only thing heard back in the men's room was Tucker's desperate call.

"But I really have to go!"

"Dani?" I knocked at my "cousin's" door.

"_Dani_!" My impatient calls mixed with the loud banging on her door. Why didn't she open? She had

to be at home.

I really have to know if the pattern I figured out was the right one.

"DAN-"

"What?!" She had yanked the to her room door open so I stumbled in. I looked around her room.

"Where's your make-up?" I didn't have time for small talk, I just had to know. The straight way was

always the best with me, and she was after all my clone.

"What?" She was puzzled. "I never wear make-up! I've not changed my life that much." Okay, she was a tomboy, but she just explored the ways a young girl like her could go in this world. And she did change...

Wait.

I stopped dead in my thoughts and turned around to her.

"Or would _you_ wear make-up?" She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. Like I said, we all

knew, she was my clone.

"He actually did. Once he chased Youngblood in our school's theatre and fell straight into the-"

"Cut it, Tuck." I took a step towards my "cousin" and my best friend.

"So you don't _have_ make-up. But do you wear it?"

Dani's eyes suddenly gave away her nervousness.

Bingo!

After all she was as bad at lying as I am. At least when it came to the not-essential lies to cover our secret lives.

"Not now." She avoided my gaze. Before I'd ask her the million-dollar-question, I had caught up to her wits.

"So _did_ you wear any?"

"Dani? Are you alright? Is there someone with you?"

My mom's voice sounded from downstairs. Oh, darn it! She mustn't know that I'm not in school. I had to promise, that I'll never use my ghost-powers for something else than to fight ghosts. And currently I didn't know if it where some ecto- plasmatic- crime I was working on.

Gladly, Dani saved my butt. And Tucker's along with it.

"No! I'm just...reading aloud, aunt Maddie," she called back. What a shame my mom looked right

through this.

"Danielle Fenton, you're lying! Tell me this instant who's with you." Her steps came closer.

I took Tucker's hand and repeated the actions from earlier to get back to where we came from.

Later Dani told me what had happened:

Maddie pushed the door open. There stood Dani, smiling as innocently as it was possible (she's after all a cute and witty girl).

"Oh." Maddie said.

Then her gaze fell to the book I had shoved in Dani's hands before I flew off. (I picked _something_, I didn't have time to read the title!)

"Oh, honey, I didn't know, you would read _that_ book," she said doubtful and a bit...worried.

"No no, aunt Maddie, I love to read about..." she turned the book in her hands and read the title.

"...'How to rip a ghost apart- molecule per molecule'...oh." Dani's voice wasn't more than a whisper.

She looked at her aunt's doubtful and stern expression, and put her fake smile back on instantly.

She was busted and both of the ladies knew it.

u-_-u


	3. Sounds like an attack

_Sounds like an attack_

**AN: No, I'm not out of here, *clears throat* "we apologize for the technical problems and hope, you'll stay with us." Too lame to explain the rest, so for you the next part:**

**(Disclaimer as in the previous chapters)**

I, in the meantime, was back at the school with Tucker, explaining what I thought might be the solution to this puzzle.

"Yeah, but how can we prove that?" He asked me.

"Since mum already knows my secret, I'll ask her to help me. She's the only one I know could do it."

"You're probably right. But what if your theory is wrong and this behavior lasts- or worse: more girls become effected?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "How many times did we just go right with the first clue?"

"Actually-"

"We don't have another way to solve this puzzle, you know, with Sam being out of-"

"Danny!"

"Come to speak of her," I mumbled.

"Something terrible happened."  
I knew it. Right at the moment I heard her teary voice. Sam never cried. Not when she was hurt or angry or something.

Sam didn't do tears.

Now she was clutching at my shirt as if it was the last anchor she had in her life. I admit I was terrified.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" I looked over her body for any kinds of bruises. If a ghost dared to attack her, I swear...

"My lipstick...it...it..."

"Attacked you? Glowed green? Shot ecto-rays?" I panicked.

"Melted," she sobbed. Huh? What? I must've some ecto-plasm in my ears.

"To green slime?" Tucker asked her, one brow pulled up. He was as unbelieving as me.

"No!" Sam shouted at him. Her (literally) teared-down mascara had left black stains on my shirt.

"It just melted!" Her face burried back in my shoulder. "Isn't that horrible?"

I patted her back, unable to say something. I looked Tucker in the eyes. We had to get home, as soon as possible. Meaning, we had to survive the last lesson. With a crying Sam.

"Come on, Sam, Miss Benette surely knows what to do."

She didn't. Actually she had her face in her hands covered and cried.

"Nohohohobody lohohoves me," she sobbed heavily. Just like Sam on my shoulder.

"Uhm, Miss Benette?" Tucker asked.

"Go 'way, whoever you are. Lesson's cancelled." She managed to get out. Then she sobbed and blew in a tissue. "What good is it teaching the language of love, if no one loves me."  
I think she thought we were already out of the room.

No French-lesson meant school was over for the three of us.

I took Tucker's hand and put my arm around Sam's waist. Then I brought us home on fastest way possible.

u-_-u

"Mum?" I called through the house. "Where are you?"

"Basement!" It came back.

I still held Sam as we went downstairs.

"Sam! What is wrong, my dear?" Mum ran to us and hugged her. Then she looked at us boys.

"That is why we're here: I think a ghost is manipulating all the girls in Amity Park."

She was puzzled, but her look told me to go on.

"Yesterday all the girls in our house freaked out about my shirt. I changed it after Sam, Jazz and finally Dani told me off because of it. I didn't realize it, but they never had a problem with the colour of the shirt I was wearing while being near them. Especially when Valerie freaked out about a shirt that wasn't even mine-" My mum looked at Tucker's ruined shirt. "- and had the exact same colour as hers. I have three theories: One- you and dad spilled something down here. But Valerie wasn't in the house.

Two- it was something in the school. But Dani doesn't go to my school.

Three- something is in the make-up. Sam never wore eye-shadow before, same with Jazz and lipstick and Dani and blush. As I bumped into Val this morning, on her mascara was the brand 'Change ur life', and it looked new. I wondered why she could spend money on new make-up when she's desperate about not being able to buy designer-clothes. Sam mentioned the sample-parcel she got. All of them said something about 'Changing their lives'. I know this is pretty vague, but..." I pointed at Sam, who still sobbed on my mum's shoulder. "I really needed one pattern and that was the only thing I could come up with."

"I never knew he could pay that much attention to the people around him."

"That's not helping, Tucker! Mum, do you know if Dani got the blush from Sam or Jazz?"

"No."

"Okay, so we have to-"

"No Danny, I meant she didn't get it from the girls. I gave it to her."

I must've looked pretty stunned.

"She mentioned that she could lay in the sun for hours and still looked as pale as the ghost she partly is. And since I got a sample-parcel from 'Change ur life' too, I gave the blush to her. You're right, your theory is vague, but nothing we can't test." She handed Sam back to me and went upstairs.

"What if your mum finds out that the make-up has something to do with these moods? Are you going to go to the heads of the company and ask them 'Hi, I'm Danny Fenton and I want to know why you manipulate girls with make-up?' Dude, that's not gonna work, they're-"

He was cut off as the light went an eerie green that the portal, which was just humming a moment ago, produced.

**Mean, putting a cliff-hanger here, but you can sigh in relief- I post the next chapter somewhen this month.  
And if you want to tell me sth, pm me or leave a rev!-)**


	4. Second clue for the boys

**AN: Will take me longer to update again. M'sorry.**

**Dis/~claimer as I the previous chapters.**

* * *

The laughter that nearly burst my ears I knew well.

"Ember!" I stepped up to the portal and threw my arms in the air. With my significant "Going ghost!" I transformed into Danny Phantom.

A wave of sonic hit me and I flew back against one of the lab-tables. Instantly I jumped back onto my feet and shot right back at her. Now she had come through the portal and hovered in the basement. Her hair of flames was very high, so I let Tucker shoot with the some new weapon my mum had worked on to weaken her before I attacked. As she lay on the ground I ripped her guitar out of her hand and threw it at my best friend, knowing he'd catch it with the thermos.

I grabbed her at her shoulders and yanked her off the ground. "It was you, who sent them the make-up, wasn't it?"

"What? I didn't do anything, dipstick," she growled at me. "Now gimme my guitar back!" Her hands formed an ecto-ball which I could evade just in time. "The only thing I came for...what is that?" She looked at Sam. Then she flew towards her. I interfered and held Ember back at her shoulders. "That's what you meant?" She pointed at Sam. I gave her a questioning look. "Your little girlfriend is wearing ghostly eye-shadow."

"How do you know that?"

"Hell~o! I am a ghost. A born ghost, by the way." I sighed. I knew, I wasn't more than just some halfa to her. How old-fashioned thoughts for that wanna-be popstar to differ between born and made.

"I simply see it."

"And I should believe you, because?"

"Danny! It _is_ ecto-plasm in the blush Dani wears!" My mum came panting down the stairs. I face-palmed as Ember smirked.

She held a hand out. "Give!" She ordered Tucker. He handed her her guitar and she took off without further fighting. She'll come back later, I know.

That short interference was at least wasting the time we otherwise had to wait on mum's analysis.

"Look at this." She lead me to the microscope. "The green powder is dryed ecto-plasm." She looked around the once again demolished lab. "What happened here?"

"Ember. Mum can you make an antidote, or better yet, do you have one already?" I didn't take my eyes off the sample. There was something not plain ghostly, but I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"I can make an antidote, if I have someone who has combined human-DNA with this ecto- substance."

I just pointed toward Sam, who was still sitting on the floor and crying.

"Tucker, come on, we'll search the ghost-zone for someone who knows about this."

"Danny, if we have the day of strange but useful theories let me test one of mine." He took the blush from the table and the other side of the infini-map and said, "To the origin of this item."

Off we flew with breakneck tempo and reached the one thing, I really hate in the ghost-zone.

"Tell me, we're just here for a break," I muttered.

The huge football in front of Vlad's portal was practically laughing at me and my hope.

"It makes sense," Tucker said.

"You mean, because he has the money to produce all the make-up and send it as sample-parcels to at least all the girls in Amity Park?"

"No, I mean that the map searches for something that belongs to a ghost, just like a dog. Come to think of it: Why didn't you call your little Cujo?"

"So mum gets a heart attack? No thanks." I looked at the football. "Do you have some weapons?" With a look that said 'What do you think?' he pointed at his rucksack.

"Good, then we don't need to knock." I cracked my knuckles and smirked. Beware Vlad, here comes the knight to save the ladies from you.

u-_-u

**Thanks for the supportive reviews. In my head the story is almost finished, most of it is written and some typed. If you see any mistakes, write me a pm please;-) (Just as morgan promised, thx to her, btw)  
As always: reviews make me do my happy dance. Wanna see, have to review!-)**


	5. Manipulating agency revealed

**Something a bit longer this time. I try to hurry up with typing.**

**Dis~/Claimer as in the previous chapters.**

* * *

Slowly I floated through the portal, my friend behind me. Both of us were expecting some kind of trap behind the door.

The eerie light from the portal vanished. "Tucker!" I banged my fists at the portal, who had closed before he was through.

"It's okay, Danny I'll get the speeder and come back here."

I gave my okay and turned around to inspect the lab. It was difficult- in spite of my eyes seeing better than a plain human in the dark, I couldn't see well in the pitch-darkness surrounding me. Some machines beeped and hummed, somewhere came a little light.

_SWISH_

Something flew not even an inch next to my face.

Then a firework on weaponry exploded.

I ducked ecto-rays,

fired against plasma-discs

and evaded razor-blades by going intangible.

I wasn't given a second to breathe and be glad to be not cut in two, when a voice from behind me said:

"Half-human, half-ghost-DNA detected, my darling."

I froze.

"Danny Phantom defeated the portal's self-defense, oh great masters."

"Mum?" I asked. What was she doing here?

And more important: Where was she? I spun around to see her. To see _something_.

"Not everyone I want comes to me on their own free will, Daniel," Vlad's voice was full of mock. I could practically hear his smirk.

Did he kidnap mum?

Did he use his powers against her?

I doubted that he could kidnap my mother, who was a martial-arts-pro and lee that he would hurt her.

Still...

Two claps burst thorugh the silence.

He really need to stop behaving like a villan.

Ouch! The next second light stung my eyes.

Wohow...his lab was...endless.

Being rich was totally useful to show off.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Crap, I need to learn to close my mouth.

"What did you do to my mom?" I clenched my fists.

Silence.

Now _Vlad's_ face fell.

I would have laughed, but I was too worried.

He coughed "Nothing," and cleared his throat. "I really hope she is in good condition," he floated back towards a controlling station and pressed a button labelled 'M'.

"Now to you. Why did you break into my laboratory?"

"Do you really have to ask, Vlad? How many plots can you create without me figuring it out?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"I'll tell you: none. Not the mayor-election, not the plane-accident Mum and I had and..." I smirked evilly. "...not the Maddie-program."

"How did you-"

"Oh please, be a bit more thoughtful about your alarm-system's voice and how you label your buttons."

He was struck, I knew it.

"Now tell me..." I pinned him down with two plasma-rays as handcuffs. "...why did you create the make-up?"

"I don't know-," he freed himself. "-what you're talking about."

He lunched towards me and slammed me to the floor.

"Can we skip the part where you dispute and come to the part where you're telling me, what I want to know?" I jumped up and shot ecto-discs at him.

"Oh, such juvenile impatience. But well, I can honestly say, I didn't create the make-up." He ducked the discs and multiplied. The Vlads surrounded me suddenly.

"Okay, but did you produce it?" Never let him go that easily.

"Listened well, did you? For I'm stinkin' rich, as you would put it, yes, I did produce the 'Change your life'-line." They fired at me.

"And who created it?" I spun round and fired back at them. Every second copy exploded. "Who could be the genius behind it, if not the 'great Master' Vlad Plasmius?"

It was plump, I knew that, but being distracted with fighting, I couldn't come up with something better. Where was Tucker?

"A good idea, Daniel, but good is nothing compared to me, since you admitted, I am great."

The portal was closed and Vlad had a good day. He'll crush me, if I didn't come up with a good plan.

"Tucker! Where are you?" I had forgotten that I had the Fenton-Phones. I went intangible and sped through the ceiling, my enemy hot on my heels.

"the portal closed." Gimme news, pal.

"Try to hack it!" I phased through the door of his home-office. There must be some sort of papers about the make-up.

"Any idea for a password?"

I looked around. On the secretary stood a picture of Vlad and his friends in highschool. "Try 'Maddie Masters', " I growled. I heard his keypad- tone and then the triumphant verification that I had been right.  
I went to look the papers through.

"Just like 'Paulina Fenton'", Tucker mocked lightly

"It's not anymore." Absentminded I looked the files through. His football-team, the milk-and-cheese stuff and a few paper-pieces about my mum's successes. I didn't forget about my friend though. "I changed it to-"

An explosion interrupted me. From the shelf above me fell some folders. Before I could look at them, Tucker's shriek forced me to run out of the room.

"You think you, a simple human, a teenager, can stand a chance against me?" Not good.  
At the lab I found Tucker. Pinned head-down on a wall. "Let him go, Vlad."

"As if I'd ever do what you tell me." He looked at my hand. "I see you found, what you were searching for." In the hurry of saving my friend, I completely forgot to leave the one folder from the shelf in the room.

"Give me the folder, Daniel, and I'll leave your friend in peace." I hesitated. Tucker had weapons, he could defend himself. I scanned him from head to toe. Under his shirt, which had ridden up a bit because of his position, I saw mum's new anti-ghost-belt. It reacted to anything with an ecto-signature different from mine.

"I would do so, but…" I shot an ice-cube at the on-button of the belt. "…I don't think I'd ever do what you tell me."

I caught Tucker to prevent him from falling to the floor and grabbed the map out of his rucksack. Meanwhile he opened the portal with his PDA.

"And by the way," I turned around to Vlad. " You should really tidy your office. All the files and folders on lying around…"  
I grabbed the other end of the map and was back in the ghost-zone. The folder in one, the map in the other hand we sped toward the Fenton-portal. What I saw in there scared me to hell (haven't I just been there?). The lab of my parents was not just demolished- it was nearly destroyed.

u-_-u

* * *

**Anyone not too stunned by my talent to leave a review?**

Ninja, Morgan, Diana- I hope you still like my direction.

Taco-Thanks!-)

Emma-I know that feeling. Me too^"^

**Can't make promises for **_**when**_**, only that I **_**will**_** update this story. I still don't have the ending. Ideas? Wishes? **


End file.
